Faiblesses
by Marguerite06
Summary: ***Mais c’était normal. Tu étais humaine. Et les humains détestent voir leurs faiblesses étalées aux yeux de tous.*** GSR


_**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un petit OS, que je devais écrire… Je me suis finalement décidée et vous pourrez lire ce que ça donne. Je ne suis vraiment pas convaincue de la qualité de cette fic, mais je vous laisse juger ! ^^ Merci Julie pour tes commentaires et ta correction… (Le prochain chapitre de 10 Commandements est presque terminé…)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**_Faiblesses_**

Malgré les apparences, travailler de nuit avait été un choix. Ton choix.

Venir à Las Vegas pour le rejoindre en avait été un autre. Encore plus facile que le premier à faire.

Tenter de mettre tes mauvaises expériences derrière toi avait aussi été une décision à prendre. Quelque chose que tu n'avais pas réussi à faire. Malgré les années, malgré les évènements et malgré sa présence. Tu t'étais souvent blâmée; si tu étais hantée par le passé, c'était ton problème. Si tu étais incapable de faire la part des choses lors d'une enquête concernant la violence conjugale, c'était parce que tu avais tes fantômes.

Bref, pas de mères soumises, ni de pères violents à blâmer. Pas de frères fuyards non plus. C'était toi qui aurait dû se montrer suffisamment forte pour ne pas être atteinte. C'est toi qui aurait dû se montrer invincible et être sans faiblesse. Malheureusement, des faiblesses, tu en avais. _Des tonnes_. Tu refusais de l'avouer, affichant une Sara sans peur et sans reproches, ne laissant personne connaître celle que tu étais véritablement derrière ton masque.

Mais c'était normal. Tu étais humaine. Et les humains détestent voir leurs faiblesses étalées aux yeux de tous.

Dans ta vie, tu n'avais jamais pris de décisions à la légère. Tu étais de celles qui étaient réfléchies; pesant le pour et le contre et calculant l'impact que tes mots auraient une fois prononcés à voix haute. Mais depuis que vos chemins s'étaient croisés, tu avais changé énormément; tu devenais plus impulsive, moins calme… Bien sûr, certains sujets avaient toujours été difficiles à aborder avec toi; la famille notamment et tout ce qui concernait ton enfance et ton adolescence. Mais là, c'était radical. Il t'avait changée; à cause de lui, tu n'étais plus la même.

C'est pourquoi en un seul coup de fil, tu avais accouru dans sa ville à lui, prête à faire n'importe quoi qu'il te demanderait de faire. Jamais n'avais-tu pris une décision si importante aussi rapidement; décision que tu regretterais sans aucun doute par la suite… Finalement, tu effectuas la tâche pour laquelle il t'avait appelée avec efficacité. Par la suite, lorsqu'il te demanda de rester, la décision fut facile. Oui, tu resterais. Oui, tu travaillerais dans son équipe. Plus tard, il te révèlerait qu'il savait que tu avais fait ce choix par amour. Pour être à ses côtés. C'était vrai.

Mais seulement en partie.

Car sa présence dans ta vie amenait un baume sur ton corps, sur tes blessures. Ses paroles semblaient t'emporter en période d'accalmie, de repos. Comme s'il suffisait qu'il soit dans la même pièce que toi pour que tes plaies cicatrisent brièvement. Comme s'il te permettait de guérir momentanément. Mais seulement momentanément. Car dès qu'il quittait la pièce, tout ce qui avait bien pu tenter de guérir s'ouvrait de nouveau, saignant abondamment. Et pire… Ton cœur pleurait son absence alors que ton corps demeurait blessé par la vie.

Était-ce une façon de te distraire de la peine et de la douleur que tu portais encore ? Ou était-ce seulement par instinct de protection que tu avais accepté ? Jamais tu ne tentas d'approfondir la question; pas que ce fut absolument nécessaire, il faut l'admettre.

Ne pas souffrir.

C'était sans aucun doute l'essentiel. Mais alors que tu venais à t'accoutumer à sa présence, à l'aimer et à la chérir, tu tombas dans un nouveau piège; celui de l'amour. Au départ, sa présence te suffisait; inutile d'avoir plus, ça réparait les vieilles blessures. Un besoin vital d'oubli était comblé. Par la suite, ton besoin de lui et de sa présence grandit. Tu t'étais crue en contrôle, mais tu avais tort. La vie avait d'autres plans pour toi.

Tu avais beau le voir chaque nuit, travailler près de lui, tu voulais plus. En venant à Vegas, tu avais comblé un manque, mais tu en avais créé un autre en y restant. Lorsque tu rentrais chez toi, chaque matin, tu te désolais, car tes blessures avaient somme toute guéries, mais c'était désormais ton cœur qui était blessé. C'était un mal tout aussi grand, tout aussi fort. Il ne semblait pas avoir de limite et tu te retrouvas de plus en plus souvent à rentrer chez toi et t'écrouler en pleurs dans ton lit qui te semblait _si _vide. Tu compris que tu aimais cet homme; il avait conquis ton cœur, mais nécessiter d'armes ou de guerres. Il l'avait eu, un point c'est tout.

Combien de fois t'étais-tu réveillée en sueur, après un rêve enflammé dans ses bras ? Combien de fois t'étais-tu étendue dans ton lit, posant un bras sur ta taille et imaginant que c'était le sien ? Combien de fois t'étais-tu caressée en souhaitant que ta main soit la sienne ? Combien de fois étais-tu rentrée chez toi, accompagnée d'étrangers dont tu ne te souvenais même pas des visages, simplement pour tenter d'oublier ta solitude dans leur bras ?

Souvent. Beaucoup trop souvent.

Ton nouveau mal était peut-être plus douloureux que le précédent, car tu n'avais aucun remède. Et ce, malgré tous ceux que tu fréquentas en tentant de l'oublier. Car bien sûr, il ne voulait pas de toi. N'avait pas besoin de toi. Tu étais si… _endommagée_, si _brisée_ par la vie. Qui voudrait de toi ? Qui voudrait sortir avec toi ? Pas lui. Certainement pas lui.

Tu t'étais maudite d'être faible, d'avoir besoin de lui à ce point. Toi qui étais déjà affublée d'une faiblesse, venait d'en développer une autre. Tu te pensais minable. Tu te pensais vulnérable.

Puis, vint un moment où tu ne pus plus supporter le poids de tes faiblesses. Tu craquas au labo, engueulant Catherine et Ecklie. Tu fus suspendue d'ailleurs. Ce que tu as dit, tu ne le regrettes pas. Après tout, Sara Sidle ne s'excuse jamais. Les excuses, c'était pour les faibles et malgré le fait que tu le sois, tu ne voulais pas le montrer.

Mais lui, il est venu te voir. Ça t'as surprise, choquée… Jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes; il venait pour te renvoyer. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne te renvoierait pas sans une explication sur ton attitude. Il tenait à savoir pourquoi tu étais autant en colère. Tu voulais refuser, mais il s'agissait de lui… Difficile de dire non.

Installés sur les canapés de ton salon, tu commenças le récit de ta triste histoire. Ton père qui buvait, qui vous battait, ta mère et toi. Puis, l'inévitable. Ta mère, pétant un plomb, tuant ton père pour ta protection, devant tes yeux. Tu résumas tes années passées en foyer d'accueil, circulant de familles en familles, telle une poupée brisée qu'on ne prend pas la peine de réparer. Lorsque tu relevas la tête vers lui et croisas son regard, tu t'attendis à y voir de la pitié.

Mais non. Aucune pitié. De la tristesse, pour ton enfance de merde, évidemment. Mais aussi de la tendresse. Beaucoup de tendresse. Et de l'amour.

Ce jour-là, tu fis quelque chose que tu n'avais jamais fait auparavant. Tu craquas encore plus, pleurant. Tu fus surprise lorsqu'il lâcha ta main pour te rejoindre sur ton canapé et te prendre dans ses bras. Et alors, tes pleurs redoublèrent. Il ne prit pas peur, contrairement à ce que tu pensais, mais te serra encore plus contre lui, tout en déposant un baiser sur ton front.

Ce jour-là, pour une première fois, tu abaissas ton masque et tu te permis d'être faible. Tu laissas quelqu'un d'autre te rassurer, te réconforter et être présent pour toi. Tu te laissas bercer, cajoler… Tu laissas quelqu'un s'occuper de toi. Plus important, tu le laissas, lui, percer tes secrets. Tu laissas les mots sortir, ces mots que tu retenais depuis trop longtemps. Tu laissas les larmes couler, mais surtout, tu lui laissas la permission de les essuyer. Tu te permis d'enfouir ton visage dans le creux de son cou, laissant tes larmes mouiller son T-shirt, parce que ça faisait un bien fou de se laisser aller après s'être retenue si longtemps.

Ce jour-là, tu découvris que la vraie faiblesse était de cacher ce qu'on ressentait. De ne pas exprimer ce qu'on avait sur le cœur. Tu te rendis compte que se laisser aller, ce n'était pas être faible. Être faible, c'était tenter de se montrer fort quand on en n'était pas capable. Tu compris que tenter d'oublier ses blessures ne les aident pas à guérir, comme tu l'avais toujours pensé. Tu te rendis compte que parler de nos cicatrices, voilà ce qui libérait. Voilà ce qui rendait fort.

Ce jour-là, tes pires faiblesses devinrent tes plus grandes forces.

* * *

_**Une review ?**_** xD**


End file.
